Das Glück mit dir ist wie eine Blume
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Die Geschichte von Haru und ihrem Baron ist wirklich tragisch - es ist eindeutig, dass sie sich lieben, aber wie sollen ein Mensch und eine Katzenpuppe nur jemals zusammensein können? Gibt es denn wirklich gar keine Möglichkeit auf ein Happy End? (Spoiler: Doch ;) ).
1. Das Königreich der Katzen

_Kleiner Tipp vorweg: Ich glaube, dass man diese Geschichte nur verstehen kann, wenn man den Film gesehen hat – aber er lohnt sich auf jeden Fall! :)_

 _Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören dem Studio Ghibli und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Das Glück mit dir ist wie eine Blume**

Kapitel 1 – Das Königreich der Katzen

Solltest du mal in irgendwelche mysteriösen Ereignisse verwickelt sein oder ein Problem nicht lösen können, wird es für dich immer einen Ort geben, wo du dich hinwenden kannst.

* * *

Als ich sie das erste Mal sah, ging sie voller Erstaunen auf den Platz vor unserem Katzenbüro; Muta hatte sie hierhergebracht. Obwohl sie viel zu groß für unsere Welt war und zudem noch ein Mensch, habe ich sie von Anfang an sehr gemocht.

* * *

Als ich ihn das erste Mal sah, stand er hinter dem Fenster eines der Häuser. Er tat so, als sei er eine Puppe, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Schließlich trat er heraus und ich war mehr als fasziniert von ihm, und dass nicht nur, weil er eine Katze in einem weißen Anzug mit Zylinder und Stock war. Nein, er hatte schon immer diese ganz besondere Aura gehabt…

* * *

„Das Katzenbüro heißt dich herzlich willkommen," begrüßte er mich und nahm respektvoll seinen Hut ab.

Ich stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne und murmelte erstaunt: „Mann, ist das toll." Das waren die ersten Worte, die wir miteinander austauschten.

* * *

„Es kommt nicht oft vor, Baron, dass du Besuch hast", sagte der Gargoyle Toto.

„Und was für einen hübschen noch dazu", erwiderte der Baron und ich war innerlich gerührt von dem Kompliment, da ich nur äußerst selten solche erhielt. Äußerlich jedoch erkundigte ich mich nur: „Sie sind ein Baron?"

„Darf ich mich vorstellen", erwiderte er, „Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. Ich verdanke diesen Namen dem Mann, der mich geschaffen hat."

„Deswegen nennt man sie Baron", sagte ich und realisierte dann, dass er gerade zugegeben hatte, keine echte Katze, sondern eine Puppe zu sein…

* * *

Als Muta und Toto sich zankten, war das für mich nichts Neues. Das Mädchen jedoch schien bestürzt.

„Bitte, streitet euch meinetwegen doch nicht!", rief sie und wollte dazwischen gehen, doch ich trat ihr in den Weg – sie würde sich nur unnötig in Gefahr begeben; das musste doch nicht sein.

„Und du bist?", wollte ich dann wissen.

„Was, äh. Haru", antwortete sie zuerst verwirrt. „Ich heiße Haru." Ein sehr hübscher Name, nicht wahr?

„Gut, Haru. Dann komm mal mit", sagte ich und wir gingen in mein Haus, das Katzenbüro.

* * *

Obwohl sein Haus viel zu klein für mich war, war es wunderschön! Ich war wirklich schwer begeistert!

* * *

„Hier bitte", sagte ich und reichte ihr die Teetasse.

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie, nahm auf der alten Truhe Platz und nahm die Tasse entgegen.

„Das ist meine Spezialmischung", erklärte ich, „sie ist jedes Mal ein bisschen anders. Ich übernehme keine Garantie dafür."

Haru trank einen Schluck. „Hm, schmeckt gut", rief sie aus. „Der Tee ist wirklich sehr lecker."

„Dann hast du ja Glück", erwiderte ich schmunzelnd.

Muta kam herein und sagte miesepetrig wie immer: „Dieses grässliche Zeug müssen wir dauernd bei ihm trinken."

Auch wenn es nicht gerade nett klang, hatte er schon recht – außer Haru und mir selbst konnte keiner meinen Tee leiden…

* * *

„Also, eine der Dienerinnen des Katzenkönigs hat zu mir gesagt, seine Majestät will, dass ich seinen Sohn heirate", sagte Haru.

Mir gefiel dieser Gedanke von Anfang an überhaupt nicht!

* * *

„Fast hätte ich's vergessen. Im Schrank steht ja noch der leckere Kuchen, den ich heute Morgen gebacken habe", sagte der Baron, um Muta aufzumuntern. Konnte er wirklich backen?

 _Wow_ , dachte ich. _Ich bin nicht so geschickt darin._ Diese Katze beeindruckte mich mehr und mehr.

* * *

„Schneid uns allen ein Stück ab und dann feiern wir", sagte ich und rettete schnell mein Tintenfass, bevor Muta es vom Schreibtisch stoßen konnte.

Toto flog nach draußen, um sich ein paar Maulbeeren zu holen.

„Das klingt ja so, als würden wir alle gleich viel Spaß haben", freute sich Haru. „Kann ich euch vielleicht irgendwas helfen?"

Ich drehte mich erstaunt um. Sie war nicht nur hübsch und freundlich, sondern anscheinend auch noch hilfsbereit.

* * *

Der Baron kam auf mich zu und stand dann dicht vor mir…

„Du musst darüber nachdenken, wie es dir gelingt, zu dir selbst zu finden", erklärte er mir und ich verfing mich in seinen weisen, grünen Augen. „Denn dann wirst du in deinem Leben nichts mehr zu befürchten haben."

Ich nickte nur.

* * *

„Hattet ihr nicht versprochen, mir zu helfen!", rief Haru, als sie von den Katzen entführt wurde.

Ja, das hatten wir! Und daher würde ich sie auch niemals im Stich lassen! Schnell flog ich ihr auf Toto hinterher.

* * *

Ich hatte wirklich furchtbare Angst, als die Katzen mich mit sich schleppten. Ich schrie die Dienerin an, sie solle mich zurückbringen, doch sie schien taub zu sein. Doch zum Glück war ich nicht allein – Muta war aufgesprungen und Toto und der Baron flogen über mir. Sie würden mir sicherlich helfen.

* * *

„Au!", schrie Haru.

„Sie hat sich verletzt!", war ich außer mir vor Sorge.

* * *

Die Katzen verschwanden mit Haru im Portal und ich dachte schon, wir hätten sie nun verloren, als ich die Lichter sah, die sich im Wind bewegten. Es war noch nicht zu spät – noch konnte ich sie retten!

* * *

Ich befand mich im Schloss des Königs der Katzen in einem wunderschönen Kleid. „Aber der Prinz und ich wir kennen uns doch eigentlich noch gar nicht", versuchte ich, den König davon zu überzeugen, das mit der Heirat noch einmal zu überdenken. „Und er ist doch eine Katze, nicht wahr? Und ich nicht. Also kann aus uns nichts werden." In diesem Moment fiel mir auf, dass ich das Gleiche auch über den Baron und mich hätte sagen können…

„Was das angeht", erwiderte der Berater des Königs, „machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen."

„Jetzt bist du eine Katze", sagte der König plötzlich.

Ich fühlte an mir und stellte fest, dass ich wirklich Pfoten und Ohren wie eine Katze hatte. Ich war zutiefst erschrocken und danach betrübt darüber. Nicht einmal der Gedanke an den Baron konnte mich nun trösten. Es war alles hoffnungslos…

* * *

„Würden Sie mir die Ehre geben, mit mir zu tanzen?", fragte der Fremde mich.

Ich sah in sein maskiertes Gesicht und erwiderte: „Tut mir leid, ich kann nicht tanzen. Miau. Oh, weh, jetzt sprech ich auch schon wie eine Katze…"

Er aber hielt mir seine Pfote entgegen, die durch den weißen Handschuh menschlicher aussah als meine eigene, und sagte: „Vertraut mir, Lady."

Ich wusste nicht, warum ich es tat, aber ich legte meine Hand in seine und war dabei höchst erstaunt von dieser kleinen, aber wunderschönen Berührung. Ob ich unbewusst schon geahnt hatte, wer der Fremde war?

Die Musikanten spielten einen Walzer und ich bewegte mich im schönsten Drei-Viertel-Trippel-Schritt mit meinem Tanzpartner durch den Saal. Er konnte wirklich erstaunlich gut führen; ich musste fast gar nichts tun.

Es fällt mir schwer, das Gefühl zu beschreiben, das ich während des Tanzens gespürt habe: Es war wohl eine Mischung aus Aufregung, Verwirrtheit, immer noch Trostlosigkeit und einem neuen Gefühl, das ich bis dahin noch nicht kannte. Ich wusste nur, dass es etwas mit der Nähe dieser Katze zu tun hatte und seiner Pfote auf meiner Taille. _Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, eine Katze zu sein_ , dachte ich, als mir plötzlich Schnurrhaare wuchsen!

„Nein, Haru", sagte der Fremde da und ich wundere mich bis heute, dass ich seine Stimme nicht sofort erkannt habe! Vielleicht hielt ich es nur für unmöglich, dass er hier war. „Du darfst dich nicht aufgeben. Du musst lernen, du selbst zu sein. Das hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt." Er sah mich mit diesen leuchtend grünen Augen an, doch noch immer regte sich keine Erinnerung in mir.

„Ja, wer sind Sie denn?", fragte ich daher ziemlich dämlich…

„Schluss mit der Musik!", ertönte da auf einmal laut die Stimme des Königs. „Aufhören!"

Die Musik verstummte sofort, eine Totenstille legte sich über den Saal. Der Fremde blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Dieses Geflüster kommt mir verdächtig vor", sagte der König nun. „Ihr habt mir noch gar nicht gesagt, wer Ihr seid!", fuhr er nun meinen Tanzpartner an.

„Verzeiht, dass ich es vorhin versäumt habe, mich vorzustellen", sagte er und nahm seinen Hut ab. „Ich möchte auf keinen Fall verdächtig erscheinen." Er schob seine Maske hoch – und da erkannte ich ihn! Schwungvoll drehte er sich zum König um und verkündete: „Mein Name ist Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. Ich bin hier, um Lady Haru zu holen."

„Oh, Baron!", rief ich und fiel ihm sofort und ohne darüber nachzudenken um den Hals.

Da hetzte der König seine Wachen auf uns, doch der Baron hielt mich schützend im Arm und verteidigte uns gleichzeitig vor den kommenden Waffen. Dabei wurde sogar Muta wieder befreit. Mit seiner und Yukis Hilfe konnten wir fliehen.

* * *

Als wir durch das Labyrinth irrten und die Soldaten plötzlich kamen, versteckten der Baron und ich uns dicht an der Mauer. Er hatte schützend seine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt; wie vorhin schon, als die Soldaten aus dem Schlossfenster fielen und er mich sogleich hinter sich geschoben hatte…

Wir liefen weiter, doch plötzlich standen zwei Soldaten vor uns.

„Haru, tritt zurück!", wies mich der Baron an und setzte die Soldaten mit nur ein paar Hieben seines Wanderstocks außer Gefecht, obwohl die Soldaten doppelt so breit waren wie er und auch noch echte Waffen trugen.

„Wahnsinn", staunte ich nur. Er gefiel mir von Minute zu Minute besser.

* * *

Wir rannten zum Turm und die Treppen hinauf, doch so viel Anstrengung war ich einfach nicht gewohnt. Schwer atmend hielt ich an.

Der Baron und Muta hielten ein paar Treppen weiter oben ebenfalls an und schauten fragend zu mir.

„Lauft schon mal vor", sagte ich ihnen. „Ich komm gleich nach."

Doch der Baron lief, ohne zu zögern, zu mir zurück – und nahm mich dann einfach auf den Arm!

„Danke", erwiderte ich nur.

Wir rannten die Treppen hinauf.

„Geht es, Baron?", fragte ich.

„Alles in Ordnung", versicherte er mir.

Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn die ganze Zeit anzusehen. Und während er so lief und mich trug, bemerkte ich, wie mir dieses Gefühl, das ich nun spürte, gefiel, und unwillkürlich stellte ich mir die Fragen, ob ich nicht doch lieber eine Katze bleiben wollte, damit ich dem Baron näher sein konnte… Nur am Rande bemerkte ich, dass sich meine Schnurrhaare verlängerten…

Der Baron schien es ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, denn er sah mich verwundert an.

Ich jedoch wurde nur rot und schaute verlegen weg. _Wenn er wüsste, was ich denke…_

* * *

Als wir den Mittelteil des Turmes erreicht hatten, wurde er auf einmal gesprengt!

„Halt dich fest!", rief der Baron mir zu und drückte sich gegen mich und die Wand, damit wir nicht herunterfallen würden. Doch die Fliehkraft des Turmes war stärker als er und so wurde ich in die Luft gerissen und konnte mich gerade noch so an seinem Stock festhalten. Ich hoffte nur, dass er sich und mich gleichzeitig festhalten könnte, damit wir nicht fallen würden…

So schnell, wie es begonnen hatte, hörte es nun wieder auf. Der Baron fing mich auf, als der Mittelteil des Turmes auf dem Boden aufsetzte und dadurch die Fliehkraft abrupt zum Stehen kam.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen und sah mich besorgt an.

Ich nickte nur ein wenig benommen.

* * *

Der Prinz kam zu unserer Rettung und stellte seinen Vater zur Rede.

„Also erst einmal wollte ich mich bei ihr bedanken", erklärte der König. „Tja, und dann hab ich mir gedacht, du könntest dich glücklich schätzen, wenn du so ein Mädchen wie Haru als Frau bekommen würdest."

 _Ich würde es_ , dachte ich unwillkürlich und sah zu Haru. _Aber es geht nicht…_

* * *

„Ich heirate Yuki", verkündete der Prinz.

„Der Prinz gefällt mir", war mein Kommentar dazu. Besser, als wenn er auf Haru bestanden hätte…

Dafür wollte nun der König selbst Haru heiraten und versprach ihr die tollsten Dinge!

Doch Haru ließ sich davon gar nicht beeindrucken. „Ich möchte, dass du mich und meine Begleiter sofort zurückkehren lässt", sagte sie.

„Erst beantwortest du mir meine Frage", forderte der König.

„Sag mal, hast du den Verstand verloren?", wurde Haru wütend. „Wie kannst du nur glauben, dass ich dich heiraten will? Ich werde niemals deine Braut! Niemals, perverse Katze!"

 _Ob sie das auch zu mir sagen würde?_ , überlegte ich traurig, doch trotzdem musste ich lächeln, denn nun hatte ich schon das zweite Nein zu einem Heiratsantrag von Haru gehört. Das war gut, nicht wahr?

* * *

Ich rannte die Stufen des Turms hinauf, um Haru zu helfen. Doch plötzlich schleuderte der König von der anderen Seite der Treppe sein Schwert auf mich zu. Ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen, sodass es in der Wand und nicht in mir steckenblieb.

„Das Duell zwischen uns soll entscheiden!", brüllte er und mir war sofort klar, dass es um Harus Hand ging – zumindest im übertragenen Sinne.

„Ich nehme die Herausforderung an!", rief ich, ohne zu zögern, und holte das Schwert aus der Wand heraus.

Das Duell war recht kurz, ich brauchte nur einen Schlag, um zu gewinnen.

„Ich habe gewonnen, Majestät", sagte ich.

„Leider", weinte der König.

Und damit war Haru mein – oder zumindest nicht sein.

* * *

„Aaah!" Plötzlich schrie Haru von der Spitze des Turms. „Hilfe! Wo bin ich hier?"

„Was habt Ihr getan?", fuhr ich den König an.

Dieser lachte nur und meinte: „Ich habe gar nichts getan. Aber der Turm ist so schwer zerstört worden, dass es durchaus sein kann, dass der Ausgang ganz woanders hinführt."

„Ich muss sofort los", sagte ich, nahm meine Sachen und rannte hinauf.

„Ah! Ich falle! Hilfe!", hörte ich plötzlich ihre Stimme schreien.

„Haru!", rief ich und rannte noch schneller.

Als ich oben ankam und sah, dass sie und Muta gestürzt waren, sprang ich sofort hinterher. „Haru!", rief ich noch einmal.

* * *

„Haru!", hörte ich die Stimme des Barons, doch sie gab mir wenig Trost, denn wir fielen und fielen und fielen.

„Wir werden ganz bestimmt sterben!", weinte ich.

„Noch sind wir nicht tot", sagte der Baron und ich bemerkte, dass er uns erreicht hatte. „Mach die Augen auf und guck runter!"

„Baron!", freute ich mich, ihn zu sehen.

„Zeig, dass du Mut hast und guck runter!", forderte er.

„Nein, ich kann nicht!", schrie ich.

„Haru, vertrau mir!", rief er – und das tat ich dann auch.

Ich öffnete die Augen und sah hinunter – und unser Fall wurde sofort gebremst. Wir fielen zwar immer noch, aber langsamer. Nur am Rande bemerkte ich, dass ich gerade die Hand des Barons hielt und sie sich wunderbar weich und warm anfühlte.

* * *

Als Totos Freunde unseren Sturz auffingen, setzte ich mich auf Harus Schulter und hielt mich an ihrem Kragen fest. Ich versuchte, mich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren, dass ich so ihre weichen Haare ins Gesicht bekam oder ihre Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren konnte oder ihren wunderschönen Eigenduft nun genau riechen konnte…

Ich scheiterte kläglich…

* * *

„Haru, sieh mal da!", rief ich und deutete auf das Gebäude, auf das die Vögel zusteuerten.

„Meine Schule", sagte sie erfreut und dankte uns überschwänglich – und mir wurde plötzlich wieder bewusst, wie jung sie noch war…

* * *

Um kurz nach halb sechs morgens landeten wir auf dem Dach meiner Schule. Toto brachte mir sogar noch meine Schultasche, doch dann:

„Es ist so weit", sagte der Baron. „Haru muss heute noch in die Schule." Er sah mich an. „Du solltest jetzt nach Hause gehen und dich noch ein wenig ausruhen."

„Heißt das, wir müssen uns jetzt verabschieden?", fragte ich traurig und sah zum Baron.

„Vorher wollen wir dir noch was zeigen", sagte Toto da und flog mit Muta um die Schule.

Das war meine Gelegenheit. Ich lief zum Baron, dessen Gesicht nun auf gleicher Höhe war wie meines, da er auf einer kleinen Mauer stand. „Ich wollte Ihnen sagen", sprudelte es aus mir heraus, „Baron, ich glaub, ich hab Sie in der ganzen Zeit sehr, sehr lieb gewonnen."

Er schmunzelte vergnügt. „Du bist mir auch ans Herz gewachsen, Haru. Ich schätze deine Art sehr." Dann legte er seine kleine Hand auf meine Wange. „Eins solltest du wissen: Wenn du es je wirklich brauchen solltest, Haru, werden die Türen des Katzenbüros wieder für dich offen sein."

Automatisch schmiegte ich mich an seine Hand.

Dann drehte er sich schwungvoll um. „Bis dahin sage ich: Leb wohl, Haru." Und mit einer spektakulären Drehung sprang er von der Mauer und landete auf Toto.

Ich winkte und rief ihnen noch lange nach. Erst als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren und ich mich umdrehte, um nach Hause zu gehen, begann ich, bitterlich zu weinen…

* * *

Je weiter Toto, Muta und ich uns von Haru entfernten, desto trauriger wurde mein Herz, denn ich verließ das Mädchen, in das ich mich verliebt hatte…


	2. Sehnsucht

Kapitel 2 – Sehnsucht

Meine Mutter klopfte an meine Zimmertür. „Haru? Haru, diesmal bist du nun wirklich spät dran!"

„Ich geh heut nicht in die Schule!", rief ich zurück und vergrub mich unter der Decke.

Meine Mutter kam nun herein und fragte besorgt: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du krank?"

„Mir geht's nicht gut", murmelte ich. Seit ich wieder zu Hause war, hatte ich erst lange geweint und dann mutlos an die Decke gestarrt. Wie sollte das mit dem Baron und mir nur jemals etwas werden? Ob er mich überhaupt vermisste? Ich war doch nur ein Mensch…

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja!", sagte ich.

Sie kam zu mir und strich mir beruhigend über den Kopf. „Ruh dich aus, meine liebe Haru. Bald wird's dir bessergehen."

„Mal sehen", murmelte ich, nachdem sie wieder aus dem Zimmer gegangen war.

* * *

„Baron", sagte Toto nun schon zum vierten Mal. „Baron, du musst was essen."

„Ich habe keinen Appetit", erwiderte ich. Ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch und starrte auf das leere Blatt Papier vor mir.

„Aber Baron", schaltete sich jetzt auch Muta ein. „Wenn du ihretwegen vor Hunger stirbst, hat keiner was davon."

Ich gab ihm einem bösen Blick. Ich hatte das große Bedürfnis zu brüllen, doch ich ließ es lieber. Stattdessen stand ich auf und ging hinaus, um einen Spaziergang zu machen.

Oh, Haru…

* * *

Ich ging nur noch missmutig zur Schule. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass alles keinen Sinn ergab. Es war einfach so hoffnungslos…

„Haru?", sagte Hiromi, als wir auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

„Ja?", erwiderte ich traurig.

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist seit Tagen nun schon so deprimiert – ich hör dich gar nicht mehr lachen! Ist es wegen Machida?"

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Haru, bitte erzähl mir, was mit dir los ist – ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um dich!"

„Ich kann nicht!", schrie ich verzweifelt und rannte los. Schließlich kam ich in einem kleinen Park zum Stehen, ließ mich ins Gras fallen und begann, einmal wieder zu weinen…

* * *

Ich lief durch die nächtlichen Straßen der Stadt und achtete darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden – besonders nicht von Muta oder Toto. Die beiden fanden es sowieso schon nicht gut, dass ich so niedergeschlagen wegen Haru war. Wenn sie jetzt noch erführen, dass ich mir die Nacht um die Ohren schlage, um bei ihr zu sein, würde sie mich demnächst wohl fesseln und knebeln, damit ich den Schlaf nachholte. Aber ich konnte nicht schlafen. Immer, wenn ich die Augen schloss, träumte ich von Haru. Von ihren warmen, braunen Augen, von ihrem Lachen.

Ich schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und rannte weiter, bis ich Harus Haus erreicht hatte. Geschickt sprang ich aufs Vordach und dann auf ihr Fenstersims. Ich war ihr heute nach der Schule gefolgt, weil ich sie einfach sehen musste, bis sie hier in dieses Haus gegangen war.

Das Fenster war offen und so konnte ich in aller Ruhe meiner lieben Haru beim Schlafen zusehen. Automatisch fing ich an zu lächeln.

Auf einmal regte sie sich, drehte sich, sodass ihr Gesicht nun in meine Richtung zeigte, lächelte freudig und murmelte dann: „Baron."

Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hatte ich mich verhört oder hatte sie wirklich gerade meinen Namen gesagt? Oder war sie etwa aufgewacht und hatte mich erkannt?

Aber nein, sie schlief immer noch tief und fest.

„Baron…"

Dieses Mal war ich mir sicher, mich nicht verhört zu haben. Sie dachte an mich, träumte anscheinend von mir. Das bedeutete, dass ich ihr nicht egal war und sie mich nicht vergessen hatte!

Ich wollte zu ihr gehen und ihr Gesicht streicheln, ihr einfach zeigen, dass ich bei ihr war und sie ebenfalls nicht vergessen hatte – und es kostete all meine Willenskraft, es nicht zu tun. Denn ich wusste, dass es nicht sein durfte, gar nicht sein konnte! Sie war ein Mensch und ich war eine Katzenpuppe… Wie sollte das jemals gehen?

Mit einem letzten Blick auf meine Haru sprang ich von der Fensterbank und rannte nach Hause.

* * *

Weitere Tage vergingen und meine Stimmung besserte sich kein bisschen. Ich vermisste den Baron von Tag zu Tag nur mehr. „Du, Hiromi?", sprach ich meine beste Freundin in der großen Pause an.

„Ja?"

„Was macht man gegen Liebeskummer?", fragte ich ergeben. Ich war mittlerweile so verzweifelt, dass ich ihr nun sogar schon etwas von meinem Geheimnis verriet. Aber sie glaubte vermutlich sowieso, dass es um Machida ginge. Als ob der mir noch wichtig gewesen wäre…

„Hmm", dachte sie nach. „Also meine Mutter geht dann immer zum Friseur. Neuer Look, neue Liebe, sagt sie immer."

Ich überlegte. „Meinst du, das hilft?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Schaden kann's doch nicht, oder?"

Auch ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Also machte ich mich gleich nach der Schule auf zum nächsten Friseurladen und kam mit kurzen Haaren zurück nach Hause.

Meiner Mutter gefiel's – sie hat ja selbst kurze Haare – aber geholfen hat es nicht wirklich, denn jedes Mal, wenn ich mich nun im Spiegel betrachtete, dachte ich unwillkürlich: _Was wohl der Baron zu meinen neuen Haaren sagen würde?_

* * *

Ich saß einmal wieder an meinem Schreibtisch und tat so, als würde ich lesen. Doch in Wahrheit dachte ich an Haru. Ich war seit dem einem Mal nicht mehr bei ihr gewesen – zu groß war die Versuchung, mit ihr zu kommunizieren, und ich wusste, dass uns das nicht guttun würde…

Toto flog aufgeregt herein und verkündete laut: „Ich hab sie gesehen!"

„Wen denn?", fragte Muta vom Sofa aus gelangweilt.

„Na, Haru!", rief Toto. „Sie hat nun kurze Haare."

Ich hatte bei ihrem Namen sofort aufgesehen und kniff nun die Augen zusammen. „Sie hat kurze Haare, sagst du?"

„Ja, ihr Zopf ist weg."

„Warum tut sie nur so etwas?", murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich hatte ihre Frisur immer sehr gemocht. „Und wie sah sie sonst aus?", wollte ich dann lauter wissen.

Totos Gesichtsausdruck trübte sich und er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht besonders gut. Sie hat Augenringe, geht irgendwie geknickt und ich habe sie nicht einmal lachen oder auch nur lächeln sehen, obwohl sie mit ihrer besten Freundin unterwegs war."

Ich seufzte schwer.

„Schreib ihr doch einen Brief", meinte Muta da.

„Einen Brief?" Ich sah ihn verwundert an.

„Ja, einen Brief. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich über ein Lebenszeichen von dir freuen würde."

Ich überlegte eine Weile. „Ja, vielleicht hast du recht", meinte ich schließlich und holte Papier, Feder und Tintenfass hervor. Sie sollte mich vergessen, doch ich wollte nicht, dass es ihr dabei so unglaublich schlecht ging – es musste ja nicht gleich ein kalter Entzug sein…

* * *

Ich saß am offenen Fenster in meinem Zimmer, den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, die auf der Fensterbank ruhten, und sah nach draußen. Es war Sonntag, daher musste ich nicht in die Schule gehen, und meine Hausaufgaben hatte ich schon erledigt. Ich hatte versucht, mich abzulenken – mit Lesen, Zeichnen, mit meiner Mutter Unterhalten und Hiromi Telefonieren –, doch nichts hatte geholfen – der Baron wollte mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Also hatte ich mich schließlich dafür entschieden, mich ans Fenster zu setzen, die herrliche Sommerluft zu genießen und an ihn zu denken – eine recht masochistische Angelegenheit, aber mir gingen die Möglichkeiten aus…

 _Was er wohl gerade macht_ , dachte ich und stellte ihn mir an seinem Schreibtisch im Katzenbüro vor, wie er in dicken Wälzern las oder wichtige Briefe an andere Katzen schrieb. Ob er wohl manchmal sein Haus verließ und durch die Stadt streifte? Ich hielt auf meinem Schulweg immer die Augen nach ihm offen – und ging manchmal sogar absichtlich Umwege –, doch bisher hatte ich kein Glück.

Ich seufzte und starrte ins Blau des Himmels, als auf einmal etwas Schwarzes auf mich zugeflogen kam. Verwundert hob ich den Kopf und ging einen Schritt zurück. Ich wollte schon fast das Fenster zu machen, damit dieses Etwas nicht hereinkommen könnte, als ich erkannte, was oder besser gesagt _wer_ da auf mich zuflog.

„Toto!", rief ich erfreut und winkte ihm schon von Weitem.

Der Gargoyle flog in mein Zimmer und legte einen Briefumschlag vor mir ab, damit er sprechen konnte. „Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen, Haru."

„Wie geht es dir? Und Muta? Und… dem Baron?" Ich schluckte einmal und hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte.

Aber als er mich besorgt ansah, wusste ich, dass er es hatte… „Uns geht's soweit ganz gut. Nur der Baron ist niedergeschlagen."

„Warum denn das?"

„Aus demselben Grund, der dich traurig macht: Er vermisst dich."

Ich sah ihn an und merkte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten und meine Sicht verschwammen.

„Hier", meinte Toto schnell und deutete auf den Brief. „Der ist vom Baron. Für dich."

Vorsichtig nahm ich den Brief in die Hand, öffnete den Umschlag, holte ein kleines, edles Papier heraus und entdeckte eine wunderschöne, geschwungene Handschrift. Ich las:

 _Liebe Haru,_

 _Toto erzählte mir, dass es dir nicht gutginge, und das behagt mir nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich hier in etwas verrenne, aber wenn es an mir liegen sollte, dann muss ich dir sagen, dass deine Traurigkeit unbegründet ist. Wir passen vielleicht nicht zusammen, aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir keine Freunde mehr sein können. Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel, Haru, und ich gebe zu, dass ich deine fröhliche Art ehrlich vermisse. Wenn du möchtest, können wir im Briefkontakt stehen – Toto hat angeboten, unser Korrespondent zu sein. Bitte siehe jedoch davon ab, mich im Katzenbüro zu besuchen._

 _In steter Hoffnung, dass es dir gut geht,_

 _Dein Baron Humbert von Gikkingen_

Schon während des Lesens begann ich zu weinen und am Ende konnte ich mich gar nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich schmiss mich aufs Bett und schluchzte hemmungslos in meine Kissen. Toto versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, doch es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis das funktionierte…

* * *

Als Toto hereinflog, sprang ich so schnell auf, dass mein Tintenfass fast umgekippt wäre. „Und?", fragte ich aufgeregt. „Wie hat sie reagiert?"

„Sie hat… geweint", erwiderte Toto betrübt.

Ich setzte mich erschrocken. „Ich wusste, das war eine dumme Idee...", murmelte ich.

„Jetzt nicht die Schuld auf mich schieben!", rief Muta empört.

„Und dann", fuhr Toto fort und grinste, „hat sie angefangen zu lachen und schnell zurückgeschrieben." Er flog zu mir und ließ einen kleinen Zettel auf meinen Schreibtisch fallen. „Sie mag dich wirklich sehr gerne", fügte er noch hinzu.

Ich seufzte schwer. „Es wäre besser, sie würde mich einfach vergessen…" Dann faltete ich eifrig den Zettel auf und las ihre Antwort.

 _Lieber Baron,_

 _sehr gern möchte ich mit Ihnen in Briefkontakt stehen und ich freue mich, dass wir Freunde bleiben können. Aber warum darf ich nicht vorbeikommen? Ich weiß doch den Weg._

 _Ihre Haru_

 _Warum wohl_ , dachte ich verzweifelt. Weil es dann nur noch mehr wehtun würde… Doch ich schrieb etwas Anderes in meinen nächsten Brief, dachte mir irgendeine Ausrede aus, die sie fernhalten würde, obwohl ich es doch nicht wollte…

* * *

Weitere Briefe wurden geschrieben. „Ich hoffe, das stört dich nicht, Toto", hatte ich ihn einmal gefragt, doch er meinte, es würde ihm eine Freude bereiten, das für den Baron und mich tun zu können.

Der Baron hatte mir zwischendurch das Du angeboten und ich hatte es freudig angenommen, auch wenn ich schrieb, dass ich ihn wohl weiter Baron nennen würde, weil das für mich einfach sein Name war.

Er hatte erwidert, dass Muta und Toto das ja auch machen würden.

Im Laufe der Zeit waren unsere Briefe aber immer verzweifelter, sehnsüchtiger und man könnte fast sagen romantischer geworden. Wir schrieben uns, dass wir uns vermissten, aber nicht sehen konnten, da es für uns keine Zukunft gäbe… Es war wirklich zum Verrückt werden!

Und eines Abends hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich hatte gerade seinen letzten Brief noch einmal gelesen, in dem er unter anderem geschrieben hatte, dass er sich wünschte, keine Katzenpuppe zu sein, und beschloss, endlich zu handeln. Es war eindeutig, dass er mich genauso wollte, wie ich ihn – und es war mir egal, dass er kein Mensch war, denn sein Herz schlug genauso wild wie meines, wenn wir aneinander dachten.

Also rannte ich aus dem Haus, durch die Straßen der Stadt, bis ich auf der großen Kreuzung ankam. Obwohl es spät abends war, waren noch immer viele Menschen unterwegs. Von dort aus rekonstruierte ich den Weg, den Muta mir damals gezeigt hatte, und erreichte schließlich schwer atmend den Ort, an dem die Menschen ihre Träume verwirklicht hatten. Ob das wohl für mich auch galt?

Ich lief auf den runden Platz vor dem Katzenbüro, in dem noch Licht brannte, kniete mich nieder und rief laut: „Baron! Bist du da?"

* * *

„Baron! Bist du da?"

Ich schreckte von meinem Buch hoch und sah hinaus. Dort stand sie wirklich, ich hatte keine Halluzinationen: Meine Haru. Ich rannte so schnell wie möglich heraus auf den Platz.

Sie kniete und hatte den Kopf heruntergebeugt, sodass wir nun auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Haru, was machst du hier?", fragte ich verwundert, auch wenn ich mich sehr freute, sie zu sehen.

„Ich… Ich…", schluchzte sie, bevor es aus ihr heraussprudelte: „Ich halte das einfach nicht mehr aus. Du hast gesagt, dass wenn ich es je wieder brauchen würde, die Türen des Katzenbüros für mich offen stünden. Hier bin nun, um dir endlich zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe und mit dir zusammen sein möchte – obwohl es unmöglich ist!" Sie weinte und ich ertrug es nicht, sie so zu sehen.

Ich ging schnell auf sie zu und legte ihr meine Hand an die Wange. „Haru", begann ich und meine Stimme brach. „Wie soll das denn gehen?"

„Wir können es doch zumindest einmal versuchen…" Dann sah sie mich mit großen Augen an. „Oder liebst du mich nicht?"

„Doch, Haru", erwiderte ich sofort und schluckte schwer. „Ich liebe dich auch." Dann legte ich meine Stirn an ihre und genoss ihre Nähe.

Hinter uns klatschte plötzlich Muta übertrieben laut in die Hände und schnarrte dann: „Schön! Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?!"


	3. Das Finden einer Möglichkeit

Kapitel 3 – Das Finden einer Möglichkeit

„Schön! Und was wollt ihr jetzt machen?!", rief Muta übertrieben laut und gehässig.

Ich blickte erst ihm und dann dem Baron fest in die Augen. „Wir suchen nach einer Möglichkeit – und wir werden auch eine finden!"

Der Baron lächelte ebenso fest entschlossen, wie ich es war, und nickte.

* * *

„Baron!", rief Toto aufgeregt und flog ins Katzenbüro herein.

Ich sah verwundert von meinem Schreibtisch auf. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Muta erzählt, dass du und Haru jetzt zusammenseid?!"

Ich seufzte. „Ach, wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre…"

„Aber ihr habt euch eure Liebe gestanden?"

„Ja", lächelte ich. „Ja, das haben wir."

„Dann sage ich Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Toto flog aufgeregt im Kreis.

„Danke", lachte ich und merkte, wie entspannt ich endlich wieder war. Haru liebte mich – der Rest würde sich schon finden.

* * *

Ich stand früh auf, um mit Hiromi ins Kino zu gehen. In letzter Zeit hörte ich das Klingeln meines Weckers erstaunlich gut und schlief danach auch nicht wieder ein – seitdem der Baron und ich uns gesehen hatten (vor ungefähr einer Woche) war ich nicht einmal zu spät in der Schule gewesen. Seitdem schrieb der Baron mir die allerschönsten Briefe…

Ich stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Ich ließ es nun immer einen Spalt geöffnet, damit der Baron mich besuchen kommen könnte, wenn er denn wollte. Doch bisher hatte ich damit kein Glück.

Dafür fand ich aber etwas Anderes: Auf dem Fenstersims lagen eine kleine blaue Schatulle und darunter ein kleiner Brief.

Ich nahm zuerst den Brief und las:

 _Meine liebe Haru,_

 _als ich diesen Stein sah, musste ich sofort an dich denken. Er soll Glück bringen, habe ich mir sagen lassen._

 _Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen,_

 _Dein Baron_

Höchsterfreut öffnete ich nun die blaue Schatulle und fand darin ein goldenes Amulett mit einem blauen Stein. Sofort ging ich zum Spiegel und legte mir die Kette um. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Der Baron war einfach der Beste.

Vergnügt ging ich hinunter in die Küche und machte das Frühstück.

Ich war ganz in die Sonntagszeitung vertieft, als meine Mutter dazustieß. „Guten Morgen, Haru. Warum bist du denn schon wach?"

„Ich will mit Hiromi ins Kino und weil es voll wird, treffen wir uns früher", erwiderte ich und sah auf der Uhr, dass es nun auch schon Zeit zum Losgehen war. Ich stand auf, während meine Mutter erstaunt den Frühstückstisch bewunderte. Ich vermutete, dass sie eher meine plötzliche gute Laune verwunderte.

„In der Kanne ist Tee für dich", sagte ich noch. „Und äh… Mutter?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab dir meine Spezialmischung gemacht. Und die ist jedes Mal ein bisschen anders. Ich übernehme keine Garantie dafür." Und mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern ging ich aus der Küche.

Ich traf Hiromi an der nächsten Kreuzung und gemeinsam gingen wir in die Stadt.

„Oh, ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten für dich", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

„So? Was denn?", meinte ich.

„Machida hat sich von seiner Freundin getrennt!"

Für sie schienen dies großartige Neuigkeiten zu sein – mir jedoch waren sie relativ egal. „Ist das so", erwiderte ich nur gelassen.

„Was?!", rief sie empört.

„Weißt du, das ist mir nicht mehr so wichtig", sagte ich und lächelte leise in mich hinein.

Doch Hiromi wäre nicht meine beste Freundin, wenn sie nicht sofort verstanden hätte. „Haru", sagte sie warnend. „Irgendetwas ist passiert."

„Nein, nichts", log ich entspannt. Nebenbei bemerkte ich, dass wir uns auf der großen Kreuzung befanden – von hier war ich das erste Mal zum Katzenbüro gelangt.

„Du lügst!", rief Hiromi sofort.

„Wenn ich's dir sage", spielte ich weiter die Unwissende. Wenn der Baron einmal keine Katzenpuppe mehr sein würde, dann würde ich ihr von ihm erzählen und sie einander vorstellen – aber so, wie die Dinge jetzt standen, war das ausgeschlossen.

* * *

„Du hast Glück, Baron", sagte Muta, als er ins Katzenbüro hereinspazierte.

„So?", meinte ich. „Und warum ist das so?"

„Haru scheint dich wirklich zu lieben." Und er erzählte mir, wie ihre beste Freundin von Harus früherem Schwarm geredet hatte und es ihr egal war.

„Daran habe ich auch nicht gezweifelt", lächelte ich, aber freute mich natürlich trotzdem über diesen Vertrauensbeweis.

* * *

„Hmmm…", machte ich und kaute auf meinem Bleistift herum. Ich war im Katzenbüro und saß wie schon bei meinem ersten Besuch auf der Holztruhe nahe des Eingangs. Auf meinem Knien war ein Schreibblock mit der einfachen Überschrift: _Möglichkeiten_. Der Baron saß an seinem Schreibtisch, Muta auf dem Sofa und Toto flog draußen im Kreis, da er meinte, dass er dann besser nachdenken konnte. Wir alle waren nämlich gerade am Brainstormen, wie der Baron ein Mensch werden könnte.

„Und wenn ich einfach wieder zu einer Katze werde?", meinte ich nach einer langen, stillen Weile, in der niemandem etwas eingefallen war. „Ich könnte einfach wieder ins Königreich der Katzen, bis die Verwandlung nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen ist."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", erwiderte der Baron sofort. „Du wirst nicht dein Menschsein verlieren!"

„Aber das wäre doch die einfachste Lösung", beharrte ich.

Da stand er auf, ging zu mir und nahm meine Hand – oder eher meinen Finger. Ja, es war vielleicht seltsam mit ihm, aber das störte mich nicht. „Haru", sagte er beschwichtigend, „was ist mit deiner Mutter oder Hiromi? Du kannst nicht einfach eine Katze werden und für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwinden."

Ich seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Ich weiß…"

Er drückte meinen Zeigefinger und versicherte zuversichtlich: „Keine Sorge, wir finden schon etwas."

„Okay", lächelte ich.

* * *

Ich begab mich nicht gern in die Alltagswelt der Menschen, aber wenn man verzweifelt ist, nimmt man so etwas schon einmal in Kauf. Mein Weg führte mich mitten durch die Innenstadt und dann auf die andere Seite der Stadt in ein ruhiges Viertel mit vielen Einzelhäusern – ähnlich dem Harus. Ich war des nachts unterwegs, um nicht so leicht gesehen zu werden. Schließlich gelangte ich an mein Ziel: Ein kleines Haus am Ende der Straße mit einer Holzhütte im Garten. Über der Eingangstür befand sich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: _Meister Mikanyao – Tischlerei und Bastelei_.

Ich trat an die Tür heran und klopfte. Wie ich ihn kannte, war er bestimmt noch auf und bastelte an seinem neusten Projekt. Und ich behielt recht, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit öffnete sich die Tür.

„Ja, hallo?", meinte mein Erbauer und blickte viel zu hoch, um mich sehen zu können.

„Ich bin hier", lachte ich nur und verbeugte mich zur Begrüßung.

„Humbert!", rief er da erfreut und ließ mich eintreten. Er bot mir eine Tasse Tee an und wir setzten uns ins Wohnzimmer, also er sich in den Sessel und ich mich auf den Tisch. „Du warst schon lange nicht mehr hier", erinnerte er mich.

„Ja, ich weiß", gab ich schuldbewusst zurück, „aber es gibt immer viel Arbeit im Katzenbüro."

„Und was verschafft mir dieses Mal die Ehre?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt, dass ich ein Mensch werden kann."

Mein Erbauer sah mich schockiert an, dann lachte er plötzlich laut. „Bist du denn nicht mehr glücklich als Katze?"

„Theoretisch schon, aber…", druckste ich, bevor ich ihm von Haru erzählte.

Da wurde das Gesicht meines Erbauers sehr traurig und er verkündete ernst: „Es tut mir leid, aber selbst ich, der dich zu einer lebendigen Puppe gemacht hat, weiß nicht, wie du ein Mensch werden könntest. Du bist nun einmal eine Katzenpuppe und daran wird sich vermutlich auch nie etwas ändern…"

Ich seufzte nur und starrte in meine Teetasse, aus der mich das Gesicht einer Katze anblickte. Ach, Haru…

* * *

Ich saß an einem altmodischen Tisch und durchblätterte einen alten Wälzer über Magie. Schon seit ein paar Tagen verbrachte ich nach der Schule mindestens zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek, um einen Weg zu finden, wie ich entweder eine Katze werden könnte oder der Baron ein Mensch. Wir hatten noch nicht besprochen, welche Möglichkeit wir nehmen würden, weil wir erst einmal überhaupt eine finden mussten! Auch wenn der Baron es klargemacht hatte, dass ich nicht einfach so aus meiner Umgebung verschwinden könnte – aber wenn das der einzige Weg war, wie er und ich richtig zusammen sein konnten…

Missmutig schlug ich das Buch auf dem Tisch vor mir zu, stellte es zurück ins Regal und nahm mir das nächste. Es gab viele Legenden und Märchen von Hexen und Magie, doch entweder waren sie nicht zu orten oder unerreichbar weit entfernt.

Ich schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und fand einen Eintrag über meine Heimatstadt. Mit fahrigen Fingern und klopfendem Herzen blätterte ich bis zur besagten Seite und las gierig den Absatz. Tatsächlich! Nördlich im Wald der Stadt gab es eine Hexe!

Grinsend rannte ich zum Eingangstresen der Bibliothek, lieh mir das Buch aus und rannte zum Katzenbüro.

* * *

„Baron, Baron!", schrie jemand auf dem Hof vor dem Katzenbüro, der stetig näherkam.

Ich hatte die Stimme sofort erkannt und blickte erschrocken auf.

„Baron!" Haru steckte erst ihren Kopf ins Wohnzimmer und kroch dann ganz herein.

„Haru, ist etwas passiert?", rief ich besorgt und ging zu ihr.

Sie kniete auf dem Boden, in ihrer Hand hielt sie ein altes Buch, dessen Seiten vergilbt und ranzig waren. Doch sie hielt es, als sei es ihr größter Schatz. „Ich habe etwas gefunden", verkündete sie triumphierend und legte das Buch so auf den Boden, dass ich darin lesen konnte.

Ich überflog den bestimmten Absatz eilends und mein Blick wurde immer düsterer. Schließlich sah ich zu meiner Haru, die mich freudestrahlend ansah, und erwiderte ernst: „Nein."

Ihr Gesicht fiel zusammen. „Aber warum denn nicht? Ich könnte eine Katze werden oder du ein Mensch. Die Hexe kann bestimmt beides."

„Wir werden uns nicht mit einer Hexe einlassen", sagte ich bestimmt. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich." Eine Hexe hatte mir schon einmal meine Liebe weggenommen – das sollte auf keinen Fall ein weiteres Mal passieren!

„Aber-", setzt Haru an, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Nein, Haru! Außerdem waren wir uns doch einig, dass du ein Mensch bleiben sollst, wegen deiner Mutter und deinen Freunden."

„Nein, du hast das einfach bestimmt!" Ich sah Tränen in ihren Augen und das kam nur sehr selten vor. „Vielleicht möchte ich ja eine Katze sein." Ihr Ton verriet, dass sie es nicht wollte.

„Haru", versuchte ich, sie zu beruhigen, und streichelte über ihren Handrücken.

„Aber die Hexe könnte dich doch vielleicht zu einem Menschen machen", diskutierte sie weiter. „Oder möchtest du kein Mensch sein?" Sie sah mich plötzlich verunsichert an.

„Doch", erwiderte ich schnell. „Aber es geht nicht…"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich war bei meinem Erbauer – dem Menschen, der mich erschaffen hat – und selbst er kennt keine Möglichkeit." Ich sah sie traurig an.

„Es… es gibt keine Möglichkeit?", flüsterte Haru verzweifelt und fing an, leise zu weinen.

Ich schwieg, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich ihr antworten sollte. Ich wusste es einfach nicht!

Langsam wich sie zurück und krabbelte rückwärts aus dem Katzenbüro.

„Haru", machte ich, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie ging, doch sie war nun draußen, erhob sich – und rannte davon. „Haru!", schrie ich, doch sie rannte weiter.

Ich fiel auf die Knie und sah ihr schmerzlich nach. Hatte ich sie nun für immer verloren?

* * *

Es war nachmittags und ich ging nach der Schule weder nach Hause noch ins Katzenbüro, sondern fuhr mit dem Bus an den Rand der Stadt und ging den Rest zum Wald zu Fuß. Ich hatte die Nase voll – es gab keine andere Lösung als die Hexe! Warum wollte der Baron das nicht einfach einsehen?

Nach unserem Streit gestern war ich nach Hause gerannt und hatte die halbe Nacht geweint und über unsere Situation nachgedacht. Ich liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen und ich war der Meinung, dass er dasselbe auch für mich empfand. Daher überlegte ich, ob es mir möglich wäre, mein menschliches Leben hinter mich zu lassen und eine Katze zu werden. Natürlich würde ich meine Mutter und Hiromi schrecklich vermissen, aber ich dachte auch, dass man mit ihnen über alles reden könnte und sie mich auch als Katze lieben würden.

Wenn das mit der Hexe überhaupt klappte… Aber ich wollte es zumindest versuchen! Nachdem ich diese Entscheidung gefällt hatte, war ich eingeschlafen und heute in der Schule ruhig und determiniert gewesen, bis endlich die letzte Stunde vorbeigewesen war.

Ich hatte den Waldrand erreicht, atmete einmal tief durch und betrat dann den schmalen Weg zwischen den dunklen Bäumen. Ich wusste nicht genau, wo die Hexe sich befand – es hieß nur: irgendwo in diesem Waldstück – daher hielt ich die Augen nach einer kleinen Waldhütte offen.

Doch auch nach zwei Stunden, als die Sonne schon ganz verschwunden war, hatte ich noch nichts gefunden. Gerade überlegte ich, ob ich nach Hause gehen sollte und es morgen noch einmal probieren sollte, als ich eine Idee hatte. „Hexe?", rief ich so laut, wie ich es nur konnte. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe! HEXE!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete ich auf ein Zeichen von ihr, doch alles blieb so still und dunkel wie zuvor. Enttäuscht wollte ich mich umdrehen und nach Hause gehen, als plötzlich vor mir auf dem Waldboden sich ein silbernes Leuchten ausbreitete und mir schließlich einen Weg durch die Bäume zeigte. Schnell folgte ich dem Leuchten, rannte durch das Dickicht der Bäume, bis ich zuletzt wirklich auf eine Lichtung mit einem kleinen Holzhäuschen kam.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus und ich ging ohne Furcht auf die Tür zu und klopfte an.

Eine alte Frau mit vielen Falten im Gesicht und langen, weißen Haaren öffnete mir. „Ja?", krähte sie.

„Sind Sie die Hexe dieses Waldes?", fragte ich sie direkt.

Die Alte grinste mich breit an, wobei ich sah, dass ihr ein paar Zähne fehlten, und nickte. „Komm rein."

Ich folgte ihr in die Hütte, die über und über mit Pflanzen behangen war.

Die Hexe setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sah mich gespant an. „Na, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

Ich erzählte ihr von meinem Problem. „Daher wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie mich in eine Katze verwandeln können."

„Nichts leichter als das", meinte die Hexe.

„Gut, dann würde ich das gerne machen."

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du das willst?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja", erwiderte ich sofort. „Ich liebe den Baron."

„Gut", sagte die Hexe da und stand auf. „Dann brauch ich nur einen Tropfen von deinem Blut für meine Sammlung."

* * *

„Baron! Baron!", rief Toto aufgeregt und flatterte zum Fenster herein.

Ich stand erschrocken auf. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Haru ist bei der Hexe!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich hab gesehen, wie sie in den Wald hineingegangen ist und das Hexenhaus gefunden hat."

Ich schnappte mir eilends meinen Hut und meinen Stock, sprang zu Toto und forderte: „Bring mich zu ihr!"

Ich hatte Toto noch nie so schnell fliegen gesehen, aber in Nullkommanichts hatten wir den Wald erreicht.

„Hier irgendwo war es", überlegte Toto und ich hielt meine Augen weit geöffnet, auf der Suche nach einem Gebäude. Bei dieser Dunkelheit jedoch war das selbst für mich als Katze schwierig.

„Dort!", rief ich plötzlich, als ich ein Licht sah. Es kam aus einer kleinen Hütte und flackerte, wie von Kerzenschein.

„Ja", bestätigte Toto und ging in den Sturzflug über. Er hielt erst direkt vor der Haustür an und ich war schon heruntergesprungen, bevor wir überhaupt richtig gelandet waren. Zum Glück war die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet, sodass ich sie öffnen und hineinstürmen konnte. „Halt!", brüllte ich, noch bevor ich etwas sehen konnte.

Haru stand einer alten Frau mit langen, weißen Haaren gegenüber – der Hexe vermutlich – und hatte ihre Hand ausgestreckt, während die Alte ein Messer in der Hand hielt. „Baron?", fragte Haru nun erstaunt.

„Tu es nicht, Haru", rief ich verzweifelt. „Ich will nicht, dass du eine Katze wirst. Du darfst dein Leben nicht für mich aufgeben. Ich liebe dich."

Sie kniete sich vor mich auf den Boden, sodass unsere Gesichter sich gegenüber waren. „Ich liebe dich doch auch. Und genau deswegen, möchte ich eine Katze werden." Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.

Ich strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Dann seufzte ich einmal schwer und ging ein paar Schritte zur Hexe. „Gäbe es auch eine Möglichkeit, dass Haru nicht in eine Katze verwandelt wird, sondern ich in einen Menschen?"

Die Hexe sah mich einen Moment mit großen Augen an, bevor sie laut anfing zu lachen. „Aber natürlich. Ich brauche nur einen Tropfen von deinem Blut für meine Sammlung."

Obwohl mir bei dieser Aussage die Nackenhaare hochstanden, nickte ich dennoch. Für meine Haru würde ich mich auch dem Teufel höchstpersönlich verkaufen. Ich ging noch näher auf sie zu und streckte meine Hand nach vorne.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte die Hexe mich ernst.

„Ja", erwiderte ich ebenso ernst. „Ich liebe sie."

Die Hexe verdrehte die Augen und schnitt dann mit dem Messer einen winzigen Schnitt in meine Handfläche, sodass ein Tropfen Blut an der Messerspitze haften blieb.

Die Wunde brannte zwar, aber es war erträglich.

Die Hexe ging zu einem der Regale, die an den Wänden standen, holte einen Flakon heraus, in den sie meinen Blutstropfen gab. Dann kam sie wieder zu mir und tat nichts weiter, als meinen Kopf mit ihrem Zeigefinger zu berühren.

Sie verpasste mir damit einen elektrischen Schlag und die Verwandlung begann…

* * *

Ich konnte trotz des hellen Lichts, das sich plötzlich um den Baron legte, die Augen nicht von ihm nehmen, und so erlebte ich seine Verwandlung von einer Katze in einen Menschen. Am Ende stand in der Hexenhütte ein junger Mann im Alter von Mitte bis Ende zwanzig mit einem weißen Anzug und Zylinderhut. Seine Fellfarbe war zu seiner Haarfarbe geworden und seine Augen hatten immer noch die gleiche grüne Farbe wie zuvor. Er betrachtete sich einen Moment erstaunt, dann kam er auf mich zu.

Da ich immer noch auf dem Boden kniete und ihn mit großen Augen und offenem Mund anstarrte, hielt er mir seine Hand entgegen und sagte sanft meinen Namen.

„Haru."

Ich lächelte, denn seine Stimme klang genauso wie vorher, und ergriff seine menschliche Hand.

Er zog mich auf die Beine und da standen wir nun voreinander – er war einen halben Kopf größer als ich – und blickten uns in die Augen. Ich musste mich erst einmal an seinen neuen Anblick gewöhnen, aber er gefiel mir nicht schlecht. Ich strich mit meiner Hand über seine fellfreie Wange und wir beide mussten leise lachen, weil es so ungewohnt aber nicht unangenehm war.

Schließlich nahm der Baron meine Hand in seine, sah mir noch einmal tief in die Augen und küsste mich.

Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl und so ganz anders, als ich es mir jemals vorgestellt hatte.

„Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit machen", lächelte er nun.

„Ich auch", erwiderte ich atemlos.

* * *

Es war vermutlich die eigenartigste Teeveranstaltung, die es je gegeben hatte: meine Mutter, Hiromi, Muta, Toto, der Baron, sein Erbauer Meister Mikanyao und ich. Ich hatte meiner Mutter die ganze Geschichte erzählt und obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, dass sie mir glaubte, hatte sie den Baron akzeptiert und bei uns aufgenommen. Um unser endlich glückliches Zusammensein zu feiern hatten wir unsere Freunde und Familie zum Tee eingeladen. Eine sprechende Katze und ein sprechender Rabe gaben dann auch meiner Mutter und meiner besten Freundin den Rest, sodass sie mir endlich meine Geschichten abkauften, während Meister Mikanyao nur fröhlich lachte.

Ich lächelte dem Baron zu und er nahm meine Hand.

Jetzt war alles gut und würde auch für immer so bleiben.

ENDE.

 _Zum Titel: Falls sich jemand über den eigenartigen Titel gewundert hat, er stammt aus dem Lied „Kaze ni Naru", welches im Abspann gespielt wird._ _Eine Zeile wurde im Englischen so übersetzt: „The happiness I've found with you is like a flower". Und das habe ich dann einfach übernommen :)_


End file.
